In an effort to eliminate the need to physically “try on” clothes, various approaches have been developed that use photographic imagery of clothing, augmented by the ability to virtually alter the clothing with various options such as changing viewing angles, lighting, and even the color and pattern of the virtual clothes in an attempt to create a virtual reality fitting session. These augmented reality approaches are designed to replicate as much of the “in-person” feel and advantage as possible. While these approaches are an effective way to convey some information about a product, they still suffer when compared to the ability to try on clothes to gauge their fit, for example.